robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX Plague
3:02 PM. February 22, 2019 Hey guys, It's another one of those diaries again. It's something important, I had been living an normal life until now. The ROBLOX website is down, for everyone also. It was sudden, there was no hint that it was going to be down right now. I contacted others, and they also said that it was down. Strange. This isn't an ordinary maintenance screen though, as there's nothing on the screen at all. I'm going to post more about this, could just be a ROBLOX website bug. I guess I'm just paranoid of everything, I just can't get over the events that happened during My Diary. I'm stressed. 8:11 AM. February 24, 2019 Hey, I'm so tired right now. I woke up in a panic last night. We had a black out last night until now ( currently powering wifi through a motor battery ), and as that happened I heard screams. There were a ton of random weird eerie sounds that doesn't sound like they came from an animal. I looked outside through the window, a bunch of figures standing. They saw me, and crawled towards the door and banged on it, making noises and screeching. I tried my best to barricade it, they kept banging louder and louder. Eventually, they stopped. I was shaking, words cannot describe how scared I was. They can't be robbers, right? If so, why were they crawling and screeching..? I wish I can live a normal life for once.. 1:18 PM I've noticed a pattern. All my friends who play ROBLOX, are offline. The friends who don't, are on right now? Even tried messaging the friends that are online ( Discord ), they're all perfectly fine. The friends who play ROBLOX message me weird stuff like 'THERES SOMEONE OUTSIDE' or 'THE SOUND IS THE CAUSE' or a bunch of jumbled words and letters. I don't know what's going on, at all. My other friend ( who I will not be revealing names for reasons ) are in the same timezone as me, so he was asleep also. He's fine, and we discussed about whats happening. Yes, theres still no electricity. I see dozens of people outside, and they all act like their brainwashed or something. Don't know whats happening, I wish I did. 3:11 PM. February 25, 2019 I don't know what happened, but I caught some sort of fever. I have runny nose currently, and I can't feel my nose also. I woke up to a sound, the sound of a door being slammed. I quickly run downstairs, and I see a figure right at my backyard. It looked like a human. No, wore clothes like a human. No, had characteristics exactly a human has. Yet, the sounds it made was not human-like. I quickly lock the door to my backyard, and as soon as that happens knocking starts. It went from knocking on the door, to banging on the door, to punching. I run and grab my kitchen knife, just incase he gets in. When I get the knife, the noise stops. I go upstairs and check the window to see the backyard from above so that no one sees me. Nothing, whatever that figure was vanished. What a weird Monday. 5:25 PM. March 1, 2019 I honestly don't trust any one at all. I messaged my friend on Discord, he told me to NEVER open ROBLOX. I asked him why, he simply replied 'It changes you'. I asked him how he knew that and how he got this information, he said that apparently he was video calling someone. His friend who he was video calling decided to go onto the ROBLOX site. Apparently, a loud sound appeared and the friend started screaming. He started drooling, breathing heavily, not speaking at all. It went as far as growling, and breathing through his mouth while saliva runs down his chin and drips more. My friend immediately disconnected the call right after. Strange things are going on. and it all leads to ROBLOX. I'm scared.